<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost In The Mushroom Kingdom by gijane7702</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463723">Lost In The Mushroom Kingdom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gijane7702/pseuds/gijane7702'>gijane7702</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, crackfic (?)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:12:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gijane7702/pseuds/gijane7702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naomi goes "missing" on Voyager</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Naomi Wildman &amp; Samantha Wildman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hidden Treasure Tuesday</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost In The Mushroom Kingdom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: I was totally reading "Ready Player One" when this came to me … sorry. Good book, though … and I’m not even a gamer.</p><p>I apologized to coffeeblack75 for making her quick beta this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ensign Kim to Commander Chakotay.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took Chakotay a few seconds to clear the sleepiness from his head, but he hit his communicator, sitting on the bedside table. “Chakotay here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry to disturb you so late … er, early … but we have a slight situation brewing, Commander.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By this time Chakotay was sitting upright and had swung his legs over the side of the bed. He was perplexed by the uncertain tone in Harry’s voice. Apparently the situation was serious enough to warrant contacting the first officer at 0245hrs but not life or ship threatening. “Go ahead, Harry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ensign Wildman comm’ed the Bridge a few minutes ago. Naomi is missing from their quarters. I know she can’t get too lost on a starship … but she doesn’t have her communicator. Engineering has internal sensors offline overnight for maintenance … so ...” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good call, Ensign. Have Security on duty meet me at the Mess Hall starboard side. We’ll start there and make a sweep of the ship. Chakotay out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hauled himself out of bed, grabbing his uniform from the day before. It passed the quick sniff test and he threw it on. Socks and boots completed his ensemble, then Chakotay exited his quarters. A quick one-deck turbolift ride deposited him right at the entrance to the Mess Hall. Ensign Molina and Crewman Jarvis grinned at him as he approached. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ensign?” Chakotay questioned, perplexed at their amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inside, sir,” Molina told him, attempting a serious expression, but failing miserably. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quietly, sir,” Jarvis added as the Mess Hall doors hissed open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chakotay nodded to both of them, then stepped inside. The first thing he noticed was that all the lights except those by the port wall were off. Then he heard the music. When he came around the galley counter, he saw the projection on the wall and grinned, biting his hand so he didn’t laugh out loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Voyager</span>
  </em>
  <span> was currently in an unusually quiet sector of the Delta Quadrant. The senior staff had learned from their time in the region of space they had dubbed “The Void” to keep the crew entertained, so Tom had introduced them to the video-gaming craze of the late twentieth and twenty-first centuries. They had gone through the most popular games, but the original systems of Atari and Nintendo were the clear favorites … something about the simplicity of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Chakotay, personally, was a </span><em><span>Pac-Man</span></em><span> fan, but even he recognized the </span><em><span>Super Mario Brothers </span></em><span>theme song</span><em><span>. </span></em><span>Someone had left </span><em><span>Super</span></em> <em><span>Mario Kart </span></em><span>running; Mario and Princess Peach were driving headfirst into a wall. He found that person … actually, two persons …  fast asleep in one of the two armchairs facing the projection. He grinned broadly at them, then quietly left. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he was outside, Chakotay dismissed the Security team and comm’ed the Bridge to advise all was clear. Then he comm’ed Ensign Wildman to meet him … with a holo-imager. When Samantha arrived, having complied with but bewildered at the second half of his request, he motioned for her to follow him quietly inside. Her confusion was quickly resolved and she captured the moment with the imager. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fast asleep in the armchair were Kathryn and Naomi. The Captain’s controller had fallen out of her slackened hold and onto the floor. She had pulled her hair back into a short ponytail and had stripped down to her grey uniform t-shirt for the competition. Naomi, barefoot and in her pajamas, was cuddled up in Kathryn’s lap. The Captain’s Assistant’s bathrobe had been removed and thrown aside for maximum arm range; her controller was still loosely held in one hand while the other was thrown around the Captain’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chakotay and Samantha looked down at the people they loved most in all the quadrants, then regrettably woke the Captain up. Kathryn was adorably perplexed at where she was for a split second until she heard the theme music. Grinning down at Naomi, she placed a kiss on her hair, unwound her arm from around her neck, then motioned for Chakotay to pick her up. When her assistant was secure in her first officer’s arms, Kathryn stood. Stretching, she apologized to Ensign Wildman as she shut down the gaming system. After gathering their strewn clothing, the four left the Mess Hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kathryn insisted on escorting the Wildmans home. They took the turbolift down to their quarters and upon arrival, Chakotay laid Naomi in her bed. After her mother tucked her in and made sure she was secure, Kathryn and Chakotay bid Samantha a good night and excused themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked silently side by side down the corridor. In the turbolift, Chakotay chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Kathryn asked him suspiciously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw the scoreboard before you shut the game down,” he told her, grinning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the door hissed open, the Captain adopted an air of mock indignation. “I was letting her win …” She shot him a glare when he laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you weren’t,” Chakotay told her when they arrived at the doors to her quarters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Kathryn pretended to look affronted. “You and me, Commander … </span><em><span>Super</span></em> <em><span>Mario Kart</span></em><span>, 1930 hours tomorrow in the Mess Hall … May the best man win.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re on! It’s a date!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he walked away aft towards his quarters, the Captain called, “I get to be Princess Peach!” She grinned as she heard his hearty laugh and entered her quarters. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>Neither realized then that their match the following evening would go down in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Voyager</span>
  </em>
  <span> lore. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>